Portrait painted with love
by RedHatMeg
Summary: For Hungary, Germany and Prussia it was just a painting, but Italies knew the real meaning of it. Absolutely not yaoi!


**Portrait painted with love**

Hungary, Prussia and Germany were standing at the Italy's door. Well, only Gilbert and Ludwig were really invited by Feliciano and Romano, but Elizabeth joined to them as soon as she heard, they're going to Italies. And – of course – there was no power in this world, that could make her abandon this idea. So both parts of Republic of Germany had to agree with their failure and take her with them. Germany only hoped that his brother and Hungary won't have any stupid idea, which could make relations with South Italy even harder, then they were now.

Door was opened and all guests saw Feliciano's face, which smiled lightly seeing Gilbert and Ludwig, but was a little surprised by Elizabeth's presence. But then he grinned even wider.

"Sister Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" He asked with joy.

"She came with us, even when we didn't want it." Gilbert said with wry expression.

"Oh, well…" Feliciano stepped back. "Come in."

They took two steps and found themselves in Italy's hallway, covered with green wallpaper and wooden floor. Just now they realized, their host was wearing kitchen's apron. Feliciano smiled and pointed the near two couches, which were standing beside the window in the salon. Entire room was looking like from good, old times – classical furniture, old-fashioned yellow wallpaper with violas, fireplace and some nice paintings on the walls.

"Brother isn't now here, but he will soon return." Feliciano explained and turned his gaze to Gilbert. "He really wanted to talk with you, since the trip to Berlin." Suddenly he looked back in kitchen's direction. Then smiled nervously to his guests and said: "Sorry, I have to go back to food. Please, enjoy yourselves here."

"Can we see your home, Chibitalia?" Hungary asked. "I've never been here before, so I would like to explore it."

"Well, OK." Italy agreed with smile, which suddenly changed into serious expression. "But don't come into brother's room. You will know which one is it."

Feliciano ran into kitchen and closed door behind himself. Elizabeth, Ludwig and Gilbert began their walk through Italy's house. First they wanted to look into kitchen, but Germany made an argument, that they would disturb Feliciano with his work, so all three nations gone through hallway and found tight stairs next to doors to kitchen. Stairs was standing near wall and climbing to the higher floor. When Germany, Prussia and Hungary put their gaze up, they could saw fragment of wooden barrier and lonely, green doors in the background of the same yellow wallpaper as in the salon.

Elizabeth was the first, who started to walk up through the steps. Ludwig and Gilbert, whose didn't want to stay behind, joined to her one second later. Stairs cracked unpleasantly under their foots. Hungary was determinate to see what was on the top. When they finally reached last step, they saw – beside the one in front of them – two more doors. On one was hanging big sign with skull and red letters: 'Romano'.

"I wonder which one is room of Feliciano's brother…" Gilbert joked. "Oh, it's so hard to tell…"

"Just look on the other two." Ludwig said.

Hungary put carefully hand on the knob and slowly opened the door. Soon all three nations saw small bedroom. They came in and found on the desk palette, oil-colors and other painting accessories. However room was tidy and nice, even if bed was unmade. Wallpaper had the same yellow cover as the salon and hallway on the floor. Next to bed was standing large two-door closet.

"Really boring." Prussia said.

"Well, we can always make little reconnaissance." Hungary grinned evilly. "Who knows what kind of information we can gather about our favorite pasta lover? Maybe we will find out, that he is girl caged in man's body."

"And a lesbian?" Prussia added. "This joke is so old…"

"Elizabeth, we won't touch his privacy." Germany growled. "He is our host."

They came out and checked the next doors, on their left side. It was old-fashioned bathroom. The bathtub had nice, pink curtain with red roses. The walls, floor and toilet was light brown. Upon the faucet was hanged mirror with two toothbrushes on the glass shelf.

"So now I know, where I will go after this all bottles of wine, that I'm planning to drink." Gilbert said. Elizabeth and Ludwig looked at him, a bit confused. He widened his eyes and smiled nervously. "Oh, I said it loud?"

"Yeah." Hungary answered. "Just get out from here."

Soon they were once again on the hallway of the floor.

"So we've seen it all." Germany said and moved to the stairs direction. "Now, come back to salon."

"Wait." Elizabeth suddenly caught his wrist and stopped him. Ludwig turned his head to her. "Don't you wonna know how Romano's room look like?"

Surprised Ludwig released from her caught with one quick move and sent her cold gaze.

"Absolutely no." He said. "Feliciano told us not to go into his brother's room. I will respect it and you also should. Don't even think about going there."

"But look." Gilbert pulled the door. "They are open."

Before Germany could say anything, Prussia and Hungary came into South Italy's room. Ludwig decided to run after them and make them go out as soon as possible.

Romano's room – like Feliciano's – was small, had desk, bed and big closet, but looked a lot different. On green wallpaper (just like in hallway downstairs), above the bed was hanging picture of Mother Mary in long, red scarf, lying on brown hair. She was looking up with elevation. On the desk lied – on the other hand – book with glass of wine one the cover.

"OK, you saw it already." Germany started harshly. "Now get out."

But both nations didn't listen to him. Hungary started to check the drawers in the desk and suddenly drew out from the first one something (for sure some photo) in light brown frames. Gilbert came closer to her and looked on the picture above her shoulders.

Picture wasn't photo. It was very realistic oil painting. It showed little, brown-haired boy in white outfit, who was sitting on the rock. His both hands was standing on the right bent leg, meanwhile second was lying straight (Prussia and Hungary were sure, the boy was waving it, during making this picture). The background was some ancient Roman ruins, covered with green moss. It seemed that ruins – fragments of marble, ionic columns in light yellow color – was situated in the forest.

"Oh, how sweet…" Prussia seemed to be touched. Then he turned his gaze to brother and said: "Hey, West. Come, look at it."

"I don't want to look at it." Ludwig replied harshly. "Let's go for now, before we get in trouble."

"Yeah, this Italian brat is really nervous." Gilbert came out from room.

But Elizabeth was still standing and watching the small painting in her hands. She couldn't stop glaring at face of the boy on the picture. His big, brown eyes was serious, almost cold. She had seen that kind of eye expression. It was really long time ago. Her mind returned to that one moment in her life. She saw little figure bowing under white sheet of paper. That little figure was trying desperately cover drawing on the sheet before Hungary, but girl had already seen the eye orb drew on it.

_"What is that, Italy?" She asked then with warm smile._

_"No-nothing." Child murmured and covered the sheet even tighter with his hands. "Please, sister Hungary. Don't tell mister Austria…"_

"Elizabeth, get out from there." Harsh calling of Germany brought woman back to XXI century.

"Yeah." Hungary said shortly.

She put the painting on its place and with returned to salon with both man. All three sat on the couch and started to talk about their summer plans. Ludwig said, he's not going anywhere. Well, maybe sometimes he will make Feliciano a visit. Gilbert responded, he's going to spend some time with Austria to piss him off. When they looked at Elizabeth and asked her, what she's going to do during this summer, she smiled and answered:

"I guess, I will go here or there… I don't have any idea for this summer."

But she couldn't stop thinking about painting in Romano's room. Suddenly she found in her mind long forgotten (or just ignored) memories from mister Austria's house. There was moments, when Italy was hiding something before Hungary, even if he knew, he can trust his big sister. Moments, when Elizabeth was knocking to his door and Feliciano was saying: "Wait, sister.", but when he finally opened the door, he looked really nervous. Sometimes she was offering him, she will clean his room, but he always was rejecting it and saying, he will do it on his own. It wasn't happening often and Hungary generally thought it had something to do with Chibitalia's first crash (this time woman). Now, when she was thinking about it, it seemed, that he was prevent the discover of something, maybe image, maybe sheets with drawing of it. Was he all this time hiding, that he was painting this sweet portrait? But why?

Feliciano soon came out from kitchen with hot cookies and tea. Few minutes later, all four nations heard crack of opened front door and in the hallway stood Romano. When he looked into salon and saw the guests, his first impression was wry grimace, but then he rolled his eyes from Ludwig to Gilbert, he smirked (Prussia smiled even wider). South Italy greeted them, put off his shoes and came into the salon to sit on the couch with North Italy. Hungary was watching him carefully.

"So, Gilbert…" He started. "You still insisting that beer is equally good as wine?"

"Yes, I'm saying it, Romano. Wine is for rich faggots, who are as sissy as you."

"Excuse me, bastard, but wine is the great achievement of antique civilization! It's noble drink of brave Roman soldiers, who conquered the Europe and delivered wine to barbarians like you!"

"Oh, yeah? But beer don't need to stay for years to taste good!"

"Emm… that was the reason to inviting Gilbert by Romano?" Confused Germany asked.

"It seems like it." Italy answered. He looked equally puzzled.

"They only need Ivan to talking about miracles of vodka." Elizabeth sighed and smiled to Feliciano. "Oh, well… Let them fight. It seems to be one of this friendly, man's disputes."

Ludwig and Feliciano had to agree with it. They knew their brothers and could easily say, when Romano and Gilbert was fighting, because they were pissed on each other, and when they was liking someone. It seemed that both – South Italy and Prussia – were getting along well. So Feliciano, Elizabeth and Ludwig left them in the salon, and sat in the garden.

Hungary wanted to ask Italy about the painting, but she couldn't do it, when Germany was present. Besides – if she will ask him about it, Feliciano would find out, that she was in his brother's room and he would be mad at her. So she decided to find out in other way, delicately. The temptation of look on the picture once again grew inside of her. She didn't listened, about what Feliciano and Ludwig was talking. Her mind abandoned them and walked upstairs, than opened the doors of South Italy's room and drew out from closet painting. She had to check it. Because if she won't do it, it will oppress her all the time. But it will be dangerous. She didn't care. In the end she couldn't resist anymore. She always loved mysteries.

"Excuse me." She said, standing up. "I need to go to bathroom."

"Oh, OK. It's upstairs. Second doors from right." Feliciano lectured her with smile.

"I know, but thanks." She grinned and rushed to the 'bathroom'.

She came out from the garden and suddenly found herself in the hallway. When she looked to the right, to the salon, she realized, that Gilbert and Romano started little chit-chat about how Roderich was hopeless. Elizabeth walked slowly to the stairs and began to climb on them. Now she felt the sudden increase of adrenaline – her hands started to sweat, her body was hit by unpleasant heat – but she didn't want to go back. She had to see this painting once again. Finally she was on the top of stairs. She slowly came closer to the Romano's room, put her hand on the knob and delicately opened the door.

She sneaked into the room, came closer to the desk, opened the right drawer and carefully drew out the painting. Now, she once again was holding it in her hands and observing every detail. Soon she realized, that boy was painted with more accuracy, then plants or ornaments of ruins. The face of boy was round, a bit chubby, but not fat. Cheeks had light, pink color, that was composing pretty nice with his young, white, but not pale skin. From white bonnet, beside of chocolate brown hair, was shooting out thin curl. Hungary delicately put portrait out from frames and slowly, tenderly stroke with one finger painted cheek of boy.

She knew it. She knew, that Romano was the boy on the painting and that Feliciano was the one, who painted it. Portrait showed child, who could be only one of Italies, and Feliciano was too cheerful to make such serious expression. Romano – with his eternal wry grimace on face – was suiting to it better. Hungary was sure, there was some history in it. And she wanted to know this history.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Romano screamed. Elizabeth looked in his way and when he realized, what she was holding, he screamed even angrier: "Who told you, you can touch that?! Put it back on its place!"

Hungary didn't do, nor even say anything. She was standing with painting in her hands and staring on South Italy. Angry Romano rushed to her and tried to take away from her the painting. She leaned her arms as far as possible to not give him the picture. She was teasing him and making quick pirouettes to not let him take the portrait, he – on the other hand – was yelling at Hungary, calling her 'damn witch'. They were so loud, that soon Feliciano, Gilbert and Ludwig came upstairs to find out what's going on. When Romano jumped to her, she took one step too far and slipped on her own foot. And Romano also fallen along with her. Painting had been torn in the middle by the bold of bed. Now they both were lying on the floor, glaring with horror at destroyed painting.

"It can't be…" Romano whispered and quickly stood up.

He gazed at his little brother. Feliciano was staring at his scrapped work of art with disbelief and fear. He was near to cry – Romano could clearly see in corners of his big eyes first little tears. Romano felt enormous wave of wrath. He clenched his fists and turned to Elizabeth with the most furious expression, he could manage.

"You damn witch! Look what you have done!" He yelled. Hungary was stunned, when she saw tears also in his eyes. "It… it took him three centuries!"

"Brother, please, stop!" Feliciano cried, but Romano didn't listen to him.

"I hope you're proud of yourself! You destroyed three centuries of Feliciano's hard work!"

"I… I'm sorry. It was an accident." Hungary tried to justify herself. She stood up and gave him the painting.

"But still," Gilbert started. "if you didn't came here, there would be no accident and no painting torn apart."

"I'm really sorry, Feliciano." Ludwig said and turned to younger of Italies.

"Yeah, sorry, kid." Gilbert added. Then he smiled and put his hand on Feliciano's shoulder. "Don't worry, it's not that you can't paint better one."

"If there is something I can do…" Germany began, but North Italy smiled sadly and replied:

"No, it's OK, Ludwig. I'll be fine."

Elizabeth came closer to him and said:

"I'm really, really sorry, Chibitalia."

"Sister Elizabeth," He looked at her with sorrow. "please, leave."

Hungary felt wave of guilt. She put his eyes down and soon left the house with both mans, who were mumbling to her something about her stupid curiosity in business of others. Both Italies was now only people in the room, and in the house. Feliciano sat on his brother's bed. Soon Romano, still holding in his hands torn painting, sat beside him. They looked in each other's eyes. Feliciano was sad, Romano tried to cheer him up with light, warm smile, but it didn't worked. North Italy started to cry. It was silent sober, not one of those, when Feliciano's tears fall with loud, ear-splitting scream. He was weeping as quietly as if he was hit by his caretaker, who doesn't like to hear cries and punish it with hard punch, and North Italy was afraid to make him mad again. South Italy felt reasonable anger.

"See? That's what's happening, when you invite potato head here!"

"But it wasn't Ludwig's fault. It was…"

"Hungary's fault. That damn woman… Perverse and no respect for other's privacy."

"What do I do now?" He whispered and looked at Romano's face.

"It will be OK." His brother wrapped arm around him and once again smiled. His other hand put the painting on the desk.

"Aren't you sad, brother?" Feliciano asked. "My gift for you is a disaster right now."

Romano didn't say anything. Of course he was sad, more – he was furious. Everybody would be on his place.

* * *

_"Brother! Brother! Look, I drew you something!"_

_Little Romano turned his gaze to his younger brother, who was running through woods to him with white sheet of paper in his small hands and with his usual wide grin. South Italy only sighed with annoyance and waited. Soon Feliciano approached him, showed him happily the sheet and before Romano's eyes appeared drawing of white bunny – with realistic details and beautiful design (it looked almost like this weasel on one of this guy, Leonardo da Vinci's, painting), but still it was damn bunny! Damn it, everybody was saying Feliciano has a painting talent and he was wasting it on something like that._

_Older of Italies sighed once again, gazing at the sky, but then he looked at a bit disappointed North Italy._

_"Why you are so girly, Feliciano?" Romano asked. "You should draw something more… manly, then some stupid bunny."_

_"But bunnies are cute!" Feliciano whined. "They're soft, nice and…"_

_"And they are stupid." Romano cut his sentence angrily._

_"So you don't want it?" North Italy asked, relaxing his muscles with disappointment. South Italy could see the tears in corners of his eyes and he sighed. "But… but… I've made it for brother!"_

_"I don't want some stupid bunny."_

_As Romano could suppose his little brother started to cry. South Italy simply hated, when North Italy was doing it. He was feeling even more ashamed of being related with him, when this damn crybaby was suddenly exploding with tears and whining like a girl. Not only he was so totally weak. He had to constantly cry and wear this stupid maid's outfit. Well, the first and the last one also was shared by him (damn Spain with his fancy for cute things! And damn fate, that made Romano so weak!), but it didn't change the fact, that Romano sometimes wished to not have a brother._

_"Damn it, Feliciano, I can't believe, that you are my BROTHER. You act rather like a sister."_

_It made Feliciano cry even more. Romano suddenly felt a little guilty. Well, maybe more than a little guilty. He looked once again at the drawing in his hands. It wouldn't be that bad, if it wasn't that stupid bunny._

_"Come on, Feliciano, stop crying." He said to his little brother with sigh. He tried to find some good words of comfort, that could easily make Feliciano stop. "If you really want to do something for me, you should try do my portrait or some nice landscape."_

_It worked. North Italy stopped his annoying weeping and looked with still wet gaze at South Italy. And he grinned with hope. And then this eyes filled with determination._

_"You will see, brother!" He said loudly, but then he put his hands on Romano's shoulders and with lower voice he added: "I will paint the best brother's portrait, that could be imaginable."_

_He started to run in Austria's house direction._

_"Hey! Where the hell are you going?!" Romano shouted._

_"I need to make some sketches of you, brother!" Was Feliciano's answer. "Please, don't go away! I'll be back soon!"_

* * *

Ludwig was wondering, if Feliciano was still upset about painting. Well, one day passed since this unfortunate accident. Normal people would be sad about something like that for few minutes, then they would gather pieces of beloved object and throw it out or – eventually – fix it with glue or sticky tape. But Romano, who was screaming, that painting it took his brother three centuries, made Ludwig less sure about it. After all Feliciano could be really sensitive and sentimental. Besides – everybody have their little important things. Ivan had his scarf from Ukraine, Ludwig had still treasuring white flag, that Feliciano gave him during World War II (it seemed to be stupid gift back then, but later Italy used it as a bandage, when Germany got shot), Roderich had his piano…

So in early afternoon Germany decided to make Italy visit and find out, how his friend is doing. Prussia was coming with him to take care about older of Italians (well, he'd made a clever plan to take Romano to Gilbert's favorite bar). When they arrived and when Romano opened the door, he looked around and when he found out, there was no Elizabeth with them, he let them in. They stood in the hallway. There was only they three. Ludwig started to looking around the room, in search of Feliciano. Romano probably realized, why he was doing it, because southern part of Italy said:

"He's in his room, potato head. He says, he have something to do and don't want to come out, until it will be done. Damn it, that brat can be really annoying."

"How you doing after that incident?" Ludwig asked.

"Not… not bad," He said shortly and with his usual cold gaze. In fact he was still a bit upset. "but Feliciano is a different story. Yesterday he was really sad and quiet. After dinner he said, he go sleep, but when I later came to check him, he was just lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. Maybe I will regret it, but I have to ask you for a flavor, potato head."

"Yeah?"

"Can you check what's going on with him?"

"No problem, Romano."

Ludwig started to climbing upstairs. He could heard behind him, how his older brother is dragging older brother of his best friend to entry.

"Meanwhile I will show you the REAL alcohol." Gilbert said.

"What?! I don't want to!" Angry Romano yelled.

Ludwig ignored them. He was only watching the lonely doors on the top of the stairs. He had some bad feelings about Feliciano. He finally stood in front of doors. He knocked twice.

"Who's there?" Italy asked. His voice was normal. Ludwig couldn't read from his tone any tones of despair or fear. Well, maybe his suppositions was exaggerated.

"It's me, Ludwig." Germany answered. "Can I come in?"

"If you really want to… But you have to promise me, that you won't tell brother."

"OK."

Ludwig delicately put his hand on the knob and pulled it gently. Room was the same as when Germany left it. Italy was sitting at his desk and grinning to him, but when Ludwig sat on the bed, his host returned to completely white sheet of paper and his eyebrows frown. Germany didn't want to disturb him (it could be easily seen, that Feliciano was working on something), but he had to know.

"So how are you feeling, Feliciano?"

Italian turned his gaze to Ludwig and smiled.

"Good, thank you."

"So you aren't upset about painting?"

Smile faded away from Feliciano's face and Italian rolled his eyes on the sheet. Ludwig knew, it would be better, if he didn't touch this subject.

"Sorry, Italy, I didn't know it was that important."

"You know, I was painting it a bit longer then I thought at the beginning." Feliciano said and looked once again at his guest. "When brother suggested, that I could draw his portrait, I was so determinate to make it the best portrait he ever saw, that I spent all my free time to working on it." He made short pause and sent Ludwig sad gaze. "You know, that we were occupied separately?"

"Yeah. You told me it, when I met him." Was Ludwig's answer.

"Soon War of Austrian Succession started and brother Spain stood against Austria…"

* * *

_Feliciano was in his room, painting the portrait. It was finished now, but Italy had constantly discovering something, which made picture not that perfect as it should be. And Feliciano want it to be the best picture he ever painted, because he wanted to show it to brother. Even if – because of this war with Prussia – brother's visits was reduced to zero._

_He hated this. He hated to not see Romano for so long time. North missed South every day and every night. He felt strange fear, when he thought, that one day he could see his brother at the Prussia's side and it would be the worst thing he could now imagine. Feliciano didn't want to fight with Romano. He generally didn't want to fight with anyone, but if he would have to fight with his own brother… Oh, my…_

_Feliciano stopped paintbrush in the air. He was just standing before the painting and watching the likeness of little Romano on the painting. Was it something wrong, that he couldn't remember, how his older brother was looking alike right now? He just couldn't bring to his mind image of Romano right now. He could only remember him from the past. But Feliciano still missed him. When he wasn't sure, when he will see him (or if he EVER see him), he felt horrible longing and had equally horrible feeling, that he could never see him again. But he still had hope. And a motivation. He had to meet someday his brother and give him this portrait. He had to see his face, when he finally get his own picture, especially after so many years of separation. Feliciano had been imaging this moment many times. Romano always was in his mind really happy to see it. Feliciano was wondering if he still remember about this._

_Suddenly Feliciano heard someone knocking to his door. Italian rapidly covered the painting by white linen and hid the easel in his closet. Nobody must see this portrait. Italy was too sure, that it could only brings him trouble._

* * *

"Come on!" Prussia said slamming Romano's shoulder. "Relax and stop thinking about it! Sheiss happens, that's all."

They were sitting at the bar and drinking some beer (well, Gilbert was insisting and Romano didn't wanted to miss the chance for free drink). Romano kept talking how he was angry at Elizabeth for painting. In fact he couldn't stop thinking about it since yesterday. It was his beloved painting, damn it! And now Prussia was telling South Italy to stop thinking about it. It made Romano even angrier.

"Bastard, it wasn't just some ordinary painting!" He yelled furiously.

Whole bar looked in his direction. Confused Gilbert pulled him down and whispered:

"Calm down and tell me, why this thing was so precious to you."

Romano sat on his seat and took one, deep gulp of beer. His expression slowly beginning to change from furious to sad. He looked at Gilbert with this miserable gaze like old veteran, who wants only to forget his all war memories.

"Feliciano painted it…"

"Oh, I see…" Gilbert started with understanding smile, but Romano once again yelled at him:

"No, you don't see!" Right after this wrath explosion, he looked at the bar table and added quietly: "He was always more wanted by others then me. He was the one, who was talented, cute and all this stuff. So it's obvious, that I've had some complexes and I was feeling sometimes really crappy. But," Romano smiled to his thoughts. "one day, when we were little, he had made drawing for me. It was bunny."

"Bunny?" Gilbert laughed lightly.

"Yeah, pretty girly." Romano said, also giggling, but then he grimed. "After I rejected it, I offered, that he can paint my portrait. He really liked this idea and he even made first sketches of me. But after some time, I've completely forgotten about it. But in the day of our unification…"

* * *

_Both Italies came to their old home, put their luggage in the hallway and sat at the table in the kitchen. They looked at each other with big grins on their faces. They were independent. They were free. They were UNITED. From now on they were one country once again. And it was such wonderful feeling! There was no one, beside themselves, to rule them. From now on they will be taking care of their economy and politics on their own. Romano simply couldn't believe it was truly happening._

_"Brother…" Feliciano suddenly got serious._

_"Yeah?" Romano gazed at him._

_"I have something for you. Wait here for a minute."_

_He stood up and rushed to his baggage. Romano could hear, how it was opened and how his little brother poking it in search of the thing, which he wanted to show Romano. And when, after minute of waiting, South Italy started to loosing his sanity, North Italy shouted with happiness:_

_"Yes! I've found it!"_

_And he ran to the kitchen with small, square package in his hands. Romano's eyebrows rose. Feliciano smiled widely with his usual grin and quickly walked to his older brother, then he leaned the package to a bit curious Romano._

_"Please, open it, brother." He said and grinned even wider._

_Romano didn't said anything. He just took the package and unwrapped it from brown paper. His eyes widened with disbelief and he was stunned, when he saw it. It was him – him from the time, when he was little. In the ruins, when they used to play, before the Italian Wars. Oh my… This portrait was so beautiful. The most beautiful portrait of him, Romano ever saw. And suddenly he remembered everything… Drawing of bunny, crying Feliciano, his – Romano's – sudden 'portrait' idea and the expression of excited Feliciano, when he decided to sketch him. South Italy's vision started to blurring, and soon he felt warm tears running through his cheeks._

_"Brother? Is something wrong?" Concern Feliciano asked and Romano felt his hand on the shoulder._

_Older of the Italies put his gaze on his little brother, hugged painting tightly to chest and smiled._

_"This is the most beautiful gift, I've ever received, Feliciano. I can't believe, you've painted it for me."_

_North Italy once again smiled and took South Italy's right palm in both hands. Once again his expression became serious._

_"I've painted it during all this three centuries of separation. I've put there all my longing for you and all my love. Cause I love you, brother, and I want you to know it."_

_"Feliciano…" Romano whispered and another tear strains appeared on his cheeks. He put the picture on the table and hugged his younger brother as tightly as he could. And then he said to his ear: "I love you too, you little weakling."_

* * *

Two weeks after 'portrait' incident…

"Can we skip this dumb stuff?" Romano with bandage on his eyes was led with hand by his younger brother upstairs. "I live here. You can't make much surprise, when the victim knows every corner of your house. And I'm constantly afraid, that I will slip on the level and fall down."

"Just trust me, brother. You will like it."

They finally reached the top of stairs and suddenly stood. Feliciano use his free hand to open the door to his room. Romano heard how door cracked and wondered, what was waiting for him in his brother's room. They both slowly came in.

"Are you ready, brother?" Feliciano asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Give it all already!" Romano was annoyed by this whole stupid game.

"OK." Feliciano sang and carefully removed the bandage from his brother's eyes.

In the middle of the room was standing easel with painting of him – Romano – but, this time him as an adult. Romano on the picture was bowing under field (well, it was rather part of their garden… Romano could see the fence behind his likeness) of tomatoes with basket in his hand. He was wearing jeans, apron and yellow shirt with tucked sleeves. His face expression was showing, that he was focused on the work.

South Italy looked at North Italy, who smiled happily.

"I thought, some actualization would be nice." Then he became serious. "I know, it's not that good as the first one, but I've tried to show you in place when you feel most natural. How do you like it, brother?"

Romano was silent for a moment. He started to stare at the portrait before him. He was comparing it with image of the first portrait. He was sure, that Feliciano put the same effort, like back then. He could almost see this brotherly love in the accuracy in the face of Romano on the painting.

"It's…" He started and turned his gaze on Feliciano. And then he smiled. "It's fantastic, Feliciano. Thank you." He whispered last sentence and hugged him like back then.


End file.
